Krisyeol The Love Then I Have You
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: Saat seorang Kris memiliki cinta sepihak bersama Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana Kris menyatakan dan membiarkan perasaannya terungkap, dan bagaimana Chanyeol mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan selama setahun ia diam diam. /BadSumnaries/ KrisYeol Here!/ Chanyeol-Kris couple


_The Love Then I Have You_

Author : Im Soo Jung

Tittle : The Love Then I Have You

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu

Pairing : Krisyeol

Genre : Romance, Drama

Disclaimer : member bukan milik saya, namun Park Chanyeol sah suami saya #TunjukanKartuUndangan #DisumpalTao. Cerita hasil pemikiran author, no Plagiatisme.

Warming : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Au, Typo, dan banyak lagi minus minus yang perlu diberi kaca mata.

N.A :

Oke, Krisyeol pertama saya. Wkwk bagaimana? Yaoi, oke saya gak bermaksud bikin Yaoi tapi jadinya gini. Okelah, rapopo. Saya harap Reader suka. Dan gak ada silent reader disini, please, tinggalkan review kalian dibawah sini. . . Itu penting untuk author (sangat).

_Don't Like Don't Read_

_Leave Your Coment Please_

_Happy Reading_

Nada bersimpuh teralun oleh waktu. Waktu tampak renggang dan alunan nampak lengah. Nada nada yang beralun pada angin dan terbawa waktu yang kemudian membawa mereka pada damai. Gesek gesek biola begitu sendu meninggalkan sesak tangis dalam hening.

Kafe begitu sepi, seorang pelayan menaruh segelas kopi diatas meja seorang wanita paruh baya. Mengumbar senyumnya kemudian.

"Euhm," Seorang pria bersuara saat Chanyeol telah melangkah masuk dibalik kasir.

"Seperti biasa?" Chanyeol berkata menyungging senyumnya dalam hangat malam.

"Y-ya, dan kali ini 2," pria itu mengangguk samar dan kemudian pergi setelah Chanyeol terlihat membalik tubuhnya menuju dapur dan memberikan kertas pesanan.

Pria itu kemudian duduk dimeja tempatnya, tempatnya biasanya menghabiskan waktunya. Kris Wu, namanya. Seorang pria tinggi berbasis wajah bule yang kental. Rambut pirang dengan perangai tampan, bukan hal baru jika banyak mata berkedip padanya.

Namun ia juga menyukai Park Chanyeol, seorang periang yang pandai bergaul. Kasir yang baik dan pelayan yang ramah, hingga para pelanggannya akan betah berlama lama di Caffe.

Chanyeol juga seorang yang tinggi sama seperti Kris, namun tak lebih tinggi dari Kris. Kulit pucat dan perangai tampan juga cantik. Pemilik mata foxy bulat dan bibir pink tipis. Hidung mancung diantara pipi tembamnya.

Ia sempurna, untuk seorang Kris Wu. Berbicara sepatah dua patah kata adalah yang terbaik yang pernah Kris lakukan selama pendekatannya satu tahun ini. Dan sayangnya Chanyeol tidak melihat sinyal itu, seperti mengabaikannya namun tanpa sengaja. Dan Kris merasa buruk, pria buruk yang bahkan tak dapat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Eh?" Kris tersentak menatap Chanyeol yang menaruh segelas Coffelate padanya.

Mata mereka bertemu, dan masing masing terdiam. Namun kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum dan berbalik untuk mengambil langkah pergi.

"Tunggu!" Kris berkata, tanpa niatan sama sekali.

"Eh?" Chanyeol berbalik menatap Kris kebingungan. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Minumlah bersamaku," Kris meminta dan bibirnya gemetar, walau hanya sedikit. "Temanku tak datang, dan aku tak akan ingin menghabiskan dua Coffe sekaligus."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya, dan ia mengangguk dalam samar. Namun ia berbalik lagi hendak mengambil langkah pergi, membuat Kris tertegun dan sekali lagi memanggilnya dengan memaksa. "Kau ingin kemana?!"

Chanyeol tak langsung merespon, hanya memberikan kikikan geli kemudian. "Kukira meja itu tak akan muat untuk nampan ini lagi."

Kris terdiam dan tersenyum dalam samar, ia terkekeh untuk dirinya sendiri. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri seperti orang gila, memukul kepalanya seperti orang bodoh. Haruskah?

_The Love Then I Have You_

"Eum..." Kris berkata saat hening mencabik urat sabarnya, kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang meliriknya dengan gelas coffe masih menempel dibibir pink itu. "Boleh kukatakan sesuatu?"

"Apapun."

Dan hening, apa apaan ini? Kris masih menata setiap kalimatnya, menyusunnya dikepala agar ia tak susah payah mengaturnya lagi saat ia berbicara.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Hening. Kris hampir mati tidak sabaran sembari menatap Chanyeol berharap sesuatu, namun ia mencoba diam dalam perangai tampannya. Namun Chanyeol tak merespon. Bodohnya Kris, menyatakan suka saat dimana bahkan mereka sama sekali tak mengenal nama atau kehidupan. Chanyeol bahkan tak tersedak, tersentak, atau malah berdiri marah, matanya hanya menatap polos Kris seolah tak ada sesuatu yang sangat sangat hebat (untuk Kris).

"Jadi..." Ugh, akhirnya Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku harus menjawab ya atau tidak, haruskah?"

Kris membeku mendengarnya, tak memikirkan pertanyaan itu dari rangkaian kalimat yang ia buat tadi. Apa yang harus ia jawab. Ia menggosok belakang lehernya tidak nyaman sembari terus menatap Chanyeol dalam sepi. Sayang pemain biola itu telah pulang. "Aku tak memintamu menjawab tapi..."

"Tapi?" Chanyeol berdehem. Tak ada jawaban dari Kris dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. "Dimana name tag mu?"

"Eh?" Kris bersentak menatap sakunya yang terpatri tanpa tanda pengenal dan ia tersentak. "Aku tergesa gesa."

"Mempersiapkan setahun dan sekarang malah melupakan name tagmu."

"Setahun untukku juga lama," Chanyeol tersenyum dan menelengkan kepalanya lucu. "Cukup lama hingga saat ini."

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya tanpa paham yang dimaksud pria dihadapannya. "Maksudmu..."

"Bagaimana jika perasaanku adalah sama dengan perasaanmu saat ini, terhadapku," Chanyeol merona mengatakan kalimat itu, sialnya ia tak hebat dalam hal ungkap mengungkap. "Kris Wu."

Woa, Kris Wu. Kris bahkan belum memberi tahu namanya dan Chanyeol sudah mengetahuinya. Tunggu, Chanyeol juga belum memperkenalkan dirinya dan ia sudah mencari tahu semua tentang Chanyeol dari teman temannya. Apakah ini?

"Aku menyukai juga hyung."

Cinta sepihak.

Oh, Kris memohon biarkan saja dia mati bahagia untuk beberapa saat saja. Untuk beberapa menit terakhir Kris hanya diam membeku, dan ia tak dapat mengatakan apapun.

"A-aku..."

"Anggaplah aku mengatakan iya hyung," Chanyeol sekali lagi tersenyum dan membawa dirinya berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tidak," Kris bergumam dalam beku pikirannya. "Setahun bukan waktu yang lama. Itu sebanding dengan jawabanmu."

Chanyeol terkekeh membungkuk dan tersenyum tepat hingga ujung hidungnya bertemu dengan Kris. "Tunggu aku 15 menit lagi, Coffe mu akan dibungkus untuk dibawa pulang."

_The Love Then I Have You_

Hujan. Bukan masalah untuk seorang Kris Wu, dan Park Chanyeol tentunya. Tangan Kris berkeringat gugup mengingat ini saat dimana Chanyeol berjalan beriringan bersamanya. Dalam diam, tenggelam dalam pikiran.

Sepi. Semua toko telah tutup. Jalanan basah datang dalam diam kota Seoul. Langkah itu terdengar dalam tapak tapak seiringan, langkah malu malu yang perlahan. Hujan bergemirik bahkan tak membuat mereka berencana berteduh.

"Chan..." Kris memanggil memajukan tubuhnya mendahului Chanyeol, membuat dirinya sendiri kebasahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya mencoba memahami apa maksud Kris melakukan itu. "Kau bisa sakit."

"Hanya ingin kau memiliki ini," berkata menyematkan sebuah cincin dijari jari Chanyeol, berharap perkiraan ukurannya benar. "Agar hanya aku yang bisa memilikimu."

"Hyung," Chanyeol tersenyum diantara hujan.

"Kau tahu aku membelinya enam bulan yang lalu, mengira ngira berapa besar tanganmu," Kris berkata, membiarkan hujan terus turun pada tubuh menjulangnya.

"Hei, tiang listrik," Chanyeol memanggil. "Seorang Chanyeol tak kan membiarkan kepercayaan orang lain luntur, bahkan kepada orang yang tak kuajak bicara selama setahun."

Payung itu terjatuh, terjatuh lembut oleh angin. Kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum. Mendekatkan dirinya pada Kris dan mendongak demi menyamakan jajaran wajahnya dengan Kris.

Kris tertegun saat bibir Chanyeol bersentuh pada bibirnya. Membuatnya terlonjak, namun tak memberikan respon penolakan. Dan ia tersenyum dalam sela ciuman singkat itu.

"Tiang listrik," kali ini Kris.

"Jangan pernah ingkari janjimu itu."

Chanyeol mengangguk samar. "Bahkan jika itu akhir masaku."

_END_

Buat sequel gak ya? Tergantung, tergantung gimana reviewnya. Okeh, tinggalkan review kalian tolong. Sehingga saya tak akan meratapi berapa banyak silent rider seperti fict fict saya sebelumnya.

Thanks


End file.
